


The Rules are All the Same, it's Just a Different Game

by May_Guimaraes



Series: Blackstairs one-shots [2]
Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Broken Parabatai Bond, Couply, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, I needed fluff after LM so this happened, Lazy Morning, Morning After, Post DA au, pure and unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Guimaraes/pseuds/May_Guimaraes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Julian and Emma being absolutely cute together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules are All the Same, it's Just a Different Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is what happens when I freak out after reading LM. I needed happy and fluff so not the crazy drama and angst that we were left with in the series... Can it be next year yet??
> 
> Everything belongs to the amazing Cassie Clare, without whom I probably have had a chance to be a normal person...
> 
> The title is from the song The Way You Make Me Feel by McFly
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so please be kind.

It’s early morning and Emma is woken up by what she’s sure is the greatest feeling in the world. But she’s warm, and comfortable, and so incredibly happy where she is, that she pretends to still be sleeping. Julian, of course, isn’t fooled by her charade and continues peppering kisses along her spine, coaxing her awake and saying:  
  
\- Come on Emma, I know you’re awake, I felt your breathing change, open your eyes.  
\- No, I’m good here – She replies, stubbornly refusing to move.  
\- I’m not gonna let this go Emma, come on, look at me darling.  
  
With this Emma cracks one eye open to look at Julian, that looks all soft and rumpled from sleep, and whose eyes are shinning more than the ocean on a clear, sunny, summer morning.  
  
\- There she is – he continues – I’ve been dying to see your eyes since I woke up.  
  
She opens her eyes fully and gazes into his for a while, before pulling him in for a soft languid kiss, and then asking.  
  
\- Why are you working so hard to wake me up?  
\- I don’t know, I guess I just want you. He explains  
\- But waking up means leaving this bed and I’m not sure I ever want to leave it. She reasons.  
\- Not necessarily, I mean, we could spend the week in this bed, and do many more things other than sleeping – he says with a mischievous glint in his eyes, which said he had many ideas on how to put the bed to good use.  
\- Well, I do like the way you think – she replies – but the kids will soon be up, and requiring breakfast and attention. I don’t think we can stay like this much longer.  
  
They were naked and completely tangled in each other, with the window with the view to the desert open and bathing the room and them in a soft golden glow that made Julian look like something out of the classic mythological hero stories that his dad liked so much.  
  
\- The door is locked and I’m sure Mark, Christina and the twins can handle breakfast for one morning. We deserve some time off after everything.  
  
She agreed with him completely, the past week had been a mess in the Los Angeles institute, but even harder on them both, with breaking the parabatai bond and enduring the scrutiny of the clave before receiving the authorization to finally be together the way they wanted to be. Yes, they needed a break, but they also had responsibilities towards his family.  
  
\- Come on Jules, we didn’t go through everything we did just to neglect your siblings. Hey suffered through this with us too, and they need their routines back.  
\- I know Ems, believe me, I know – he spoke sounding defeated – and they will have it, I just need this morning, this small, to be just the two of us a little longer.  
\- Okay. She agreed, pulling him in for a long and hungry kiss.  
  
They lose themselves in each other for the rest of the morning. Coming out of the bedroom in time to help with lunch, big smiles on their faces that they can’t seem to be able to erase, only to find the rest of the family in the kitchen, making enough sandwiches to feed a small army. Ty is the first to notice the couple’s arrival and speaks:  
  
\- You know, - he says looking at them – everyone was making bets to when you were going to resurface.  
\- I didn’t think we were going to see you two until tomorrow – interrupts Livvy with the biggest smile on her face.  
\- Well – responds Julian – we already had some time to ourselves, we thought we should start to get things back to their normal rhythm, it’s not fair to you guys to lose you routine just because we’re together now.  
\- Besides, we have the rest of our lives to be together now, there’s no need to be lazy. Complements Emma hugging Julian.  
  
Lunch was a joyous affair, with the siblings teasing each other, and just being happy to be together as a family, with no risk at being separated.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I have another one of these already written, so I'll probably post sometime soon, it's a lot more angsty then these one, but I think it's good too.  
> Comments and Kudos feed the muse!! And she probably has some stories left cause I'm still seriously obsessed with Lady Midnight and planing to read it again on the near future...
> 
> Leave any mistakes I did in the comments please so I can fix them!! XOXO


End file.
